I Just Came Back From The War
by Anime Angel Alchemist
Summary: Edward just gets home from a war he fought in. His pov from when he gets home. ONESHOT


**I Just Came Back From the War **

_**The first thing I did when that plane finally landed was kiss the ground**_

I'm finally home. Home to my wife, daughter, and little brother. I haven't seen them in a few years.

_**The next thing I did was to go find my friends down at the old hangout**_

Walking down the street, I noticed that almost everything's different from how I left it. Looks like Sasori and his wife moved out. Wonder how they're doing.**_  
_**

_**Drank some beer and talked a lot about old times  
**_

I walked down to the beer hall, where I told Havoc and Roy I'd meet 'em. Wonder if they've changed?

_**But when the booze finally hit Billy Joe Grimes  
**_

"Ed…You've really changed. You're even more…grown up…then you were when you left" Havoc says, draining the last of is drink from the glass.

"Welcome home, soldier" Roy says, not even bothering with a superior attitude.

_**He said I don't know what it is, but you seem different to me  
**_

"It's great to be back, Roy, Havoc. How have you two been faring?" I asked, draining the last of my own drink.

_**  
I said I just came back from a place where they hated me  
**_

"It must have been rough, battling old friends like that" Havoc says.

"Yeah" I sigh, remembering all the slain people. Enemies and allies.

_**and everything I stand for  
**_

"_Die you piece of crap Alchemist, die!" a man shouts, training his gun on my heart._

"_Stop! I don't want to kill anyone!" I shout, looking desperately at the soldier chained to the wall alongside me, who was already dead.._

"_You're just a heartless beast that sold his soul for power! All people like you must die!"_

"_I'm not heartless, nor did I sell my soul. I have a wife and child at home, waiting for me to come home. I promised my little girl I'd be there for her 10th birthday!" I shouted, tears springing into my eyes._

_**A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore  
**_

"_Rider!" I shouted, just as the gun shot rang through my ears. My best friend at the time, Rider, was just shot in the head. The man slumped forward, dead. I looked desperately for his attacker, so I could take revenge, but he was long gone._

_**If I'm not exactly the same good old boy that you ran around with before**_

"You're a strong boy, Edward. A very strong boy" Roy comments, as both he and Havoc leave.

_**I just came back from a war  
**_

By the time I finally arrive home, my daughter was fast asleep in her bedroom, and my wife and brother were both sitting in separate armchairs, sound asleep. I walked over to my wife, picked her up, and took her into our room. Then I gently did the same with my brother, only in his room.

_**  
The very next morning I took a walk through the neighborhood  
**_

The next day, I woke up to my loving family. A wonderful change from the battlefield. I picked my daughter up and spun her around me as she laughed. Then I walked over to my wife and kissed her. Finally, I walked over to my little brother, and gave him a huge hug. I'd missed them all greatly. Never sure if I'd live to see them again.

_**I thought it's been so long since I've been in a place where everything is good  
**_

I decided to take a walk through the neighborhood, and see what changed.

_**People laughing and children were playing  
**_

I walked down our street, looking at the laughing, happy faces of the children. Very little had actually changed, other than the fact that everyone was a few years older. Even me.

_**And as I watched em I found myself praying  
**_

I stopped to watch a couple kids attempt a transmutation. When they failed to make what they wanted, I walked over to them. I was still wearing my army blues, I never took them off, and so they immediately recognized me.

"Mr. Elric! Mr. Elric! You're back!" the boys shouted, running over to me. I smiled at them.

_**Lord keep em safe here at home in the land of the free  
**_

"But you're different somehow" the first little boy told me.

_**  
Cuz I just came back from a place where they hated me  
**_

"That's cuz I just came back from a place where they hated me and everything I stand for. A land where our brothers are dying for people who don't even care anymore. If I'm not the same man, that's cause I just came back from a war" I told them

_**And everything I stand for  
**_

"But we cared! We were waiting for you everyday. We even asked God to help you come home safe" That last statement really touched me.

_**A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore  
**_

Neither I nor the boys were very religious. So the fact that the two boys prayed for me sent a tear slipping down my rough, tan face.

_**If I'm not same little freckled face boy**_

I bent over and wrapped my arms around the boys. Both were surprised, because I usually showed little emotion. When I released them, we started working on their transmutation.

_**That grew up in that house next door  
**_

It was late by the time I finally got home. I walked in to see my wife, daughter and brother sitting at the table. A banner that read, 'Welcome Back!' hung in the doorway.

_**I just came back from a war  
**_

Right then and there, I collapsed onto my knees. Tears flowed freely from my face.

"My family. I survived" I mumbled.

_**  
**_

_**I hope you cherish this sweet way of life  
**_

That night, I slept restlessly. Dreaming of my friend, Rider Hedrick.

_**And I hope you know that it comes with a price  
**_

"_Ed! Get out of here! Now!" Rider shouted at me, trying to get me to leave._

"_Not without you!" I replied, clapping my hands, transmuting a gun, and firing at Rider's attacker._

"_You said you wanted to see Sarah's 10th birthday, right?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Then get out of here before you're ki-" Rider was cut off as a single bullet entered his heart._

"_RIDER! Damn you, Rider, get up and speak to me!" I shouted, still firing my gun. Even after five minutes, Rider didn't move._

"_Rider?" My best friend, Rider Hedrick, was dead. My only friend in this damn army. Gone._

_**  
I just came back from a place where they hated me  
**_

I woke up in a cold sweat. In the process, I accidentally woke up my wife, Kari.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" she asks, worried. I told her about Rider.

_**And everything I stand for  
**_

"He died for me" I whispered.

"It's ok. There's nothing you can do about it now"

_**A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore  
**_

"So many people have died, and so many more don't even care!"

"But we do. That's what's important, right?" she asks, quiet. I look deep into her questioning eyes.

_**Chances are I never will be the same  
**_

"I hate to admit it, Ed, but you're not the same. I think we should take you to the doctors tomorrow"

"I've already been there. I have shell shock"

_**I really don't know anymore  
**_

"Ed…" she trails off, unsure of what to say. Instead, she wraps her arms tightly around me.

_**I just came back from a war  
**_

"I love you, soldier" she whispers into my ear.

_**  
I just came back from a war  
**_

"I love you, too" I whisper back.

_**  
Background**_

**_You don't know me (repeated)  
_**

_**  
I just came back from a war**_

I just came back from a war.


End file.
